Marvel: 2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Kitty is Kidnapee!
Kitty's mother already called her and asked her what she thinks about the new school so far. She asks if Kitty was enjoying the tour, along with other motherly things though it is almost strange really. The school approached Kitty first, right? In either case, she is stuck waiting for her meeting with Xavier. Xavier does pass Piotr in the hall on the way down to the sub-levels, "I need you to pick up a few things. Why don't you take Kitty with you? Show her around North Salem a little bit." And that is how Piotr and Kitty ended up in North Salem, picking up picture frames of all things. Xavier informed Piotr they were pre-paid for, they just needed picked up. In either case, Piotr steps into the store to pick up the items while Kitty is being distracted by some window shopping. There are some really cute summer dresses in a store window nearby! Picture frames verse summer dresses, what do you think wins out Piotr? That is also when Pete is just stepping out of the Coffee Bean. More is happening than that in the area. It seems unusually quiet; there are not really any people on the street. It really seems rather empty all of a sudden. Pete would get a bad feeling likely. It doesn't help that suddenly an egg shape being starts to walk down the street toward Kitty. They wear brown gloves and boots, and white clothes on their exposed arms and legs. Yellow lenses cover where their eyes should be within the egg-shaped suit. Pete Wisdom promptly produces a cigarette from the pack in a pocket, and lights up with a Zippo. He takes a slow drag, and looks to the left, and the right, down the street. Then he looks across, spotting the two kids, and the egg-shaped... oompa-loompa thingy. He raises a brow. There's something you don't see every day. And they're heading towards the cute little brunette. "Uh, excuse me. Miss?" he calls out, pointing at the little monstrosity. Pretty Sundresses! Kitty is currently looking at a very nice light yellow one, sizing it up, and deciding if she wants to buy it -- when she begins to notice that everything around her is oddly quiet. She isn't really concerned. It's just kind of ... weird. Along with the whole phone call from her mom thing, but on a different level. And then she spots the egg-shaped creature, and she's just forced to squint at it, making sure she's seeing things right. She's heard of mutants with different physical characteristics, but nothing this strange! Kitty looks over at Pete, "Um. Hi," she greets him, without suspicion. She looks back at the egg thing, then at Pete, unsure of really what to say. So, she just sort of smiles, and shrugs. It's 'One Of Those Things', right. The transaction that Piotr needs to make is pretty easy, since the frames are already paid for and set aside. The frames are all carefully connected in a bundle, which Piotr lifts up and hooks his arm through. Even though combined the wood frames probably weigh about 75 pounds, Piotr doesn't seem to be having much difficulty carrying them in that way. He is a rather big guy, though... "Alright, Kitty, I am all done..." the big Russian pauses when he sees the egg-shaped thing standing nearby and heading for Kitty. He frowns and puts the bundle of frames down; this could be trouble and he's rather not risk damaging the professor's property. With the frames safely set aside, Piotr strides towards Kitty, watching the egg-thing warily. "Excuse me..." The egg armored person ignores poor Pete, and raises a leather gloved hand to wave at Kitty. The voice is strange when they speak, "Hi Kitty! I'm Nanny." The voice sounds concerned, "I came to get you. You are in great danger right now." Then a finger raises and seems to scold Piotr, "You have been very bad. You put her in danger too." And then suddenly, Piotr is finding it very difficult to move. As if his muscles are not responding properly to his mental commands. "She is just a child!" The egg armored thing walks closer to Kitty to try and take her hand. "We must hurry." She doesn't seem threatening toward Kitty in the least, and perhaps it is a 'she', the voice is sorta feminine. This is like something out of a badly-written Dr. Who. Normally, Pete would be laughing his fool head off, if he were watching this from a screen. He scratches at his stubble with a free hand, the other flicking his cigarette. He watches for the moment, simply observing. This is so... "Bizarre," Pete says. O-kay. This is a bit odd. And while Kitty finds the voice somewhat comforting, or at least, non-threatening, she glances around herself briefly as if to determine just where this 'danger' is coming from. "Nanny?" She asks. Odd name. But, she's more curious, and confused than wary or cautious just yet. "How do you know my name?" She asks. Because she's quite certain she'd remember a female egg-shaped person/thing/entity called Nanny if she'd ever encountered one before. "I don't think I'm in any real danger, Nanny. Honest. But, thank you for your concern. I'm okay." She offers Nanny a reassuring smile, and seems to honestly believe that she is, in fact, just perfectly peachy-keen fine. She also doesn't seem inclined to go anywhere with the oddity, just yet. She looks back at Pete, "Maybe," she agrees, but doesn't seem put off. She smiles, "It's nice to have people who care, though." She hasn't noticed Piotr's predicament, yet. A glance back to Nanny. "So, um, I'm pretty sure I would remember you," she finally voices. "If we'd met before. But I promise, everything is okay." Piotr struggles to move forward, grunting as he finds his muscles are not working. "What?!! Ngggh! Kitty! Run!!! I Can't move....something..." He curses in Russian at the dilemma; if this weren't in public, he's transform to see if that would let him move. "I was searching for you. They want you to become a solider. You are just a child, but we can protect you so you are safe. You do not have to worry about a thing." Again, the feminine voice sounds so sincere to Kitty. "You must come, hurry!" Kitty's hand is gently tugged as Nanny starts to try and lead her down the street. "My friend is waiting to take us away to a safe place. They will not be able to get you there." There is not a thing wrong with Piotr, he just was sent a sub-conscious impulse that his muscles are weak and cannot respond to his commands because they are powerless. As Nanny begins to lead a bewildered Kitty away, yellowish eyes narrow toward Pete, as if warning him away from interferences. There's the loud sound of a throat clearing, and Pete starts to step towards Nanny and Kitty. "Out of the little bird's mouth, I heard her say, she was okay. Sorry, I didn't mean for that to rhyme. Nonetheless, she's fine." He looks the little brunette over. "Allo, luv. Forgive the intrusion, but it looks as though you're being kidnapped. Tales of candy and better places are the usual ruses, and all." Hey! Waitasecond! It's one thing for Kitty to talk about something with a complete stranger who seems to know quite a bit about her -- it's another to be hand-grabbed, and pulled like some little five-year old toddler whose mother is yanking her away from the dolly isle at Toys R' Us without getting a new Barbie. Piotr's warning also gives her pause, so she pulls back her hand - still believing that Nanny isn't necessarily a danger, just - someone a bit 'off', concerned for her safety but maybe just not quite all there. She pulls back her hand from Nanny, "I'm fine," she assures the being again, taking a few steps back. A few steps towards Piotr. A quick smile is given towards Pete, for his assistance in keeping the odd Nanny away from her. "And I'm safe. Right where I am." Something dawns on her, then. "You're like that other fellow. Somehow, you know about me. Except you're --," she frowns, it all becoming clear to her as she begins to rationalize, decipher just /what/ is happening, proof, perhaps, she is quite NOT the child she was called. "--You're not giving me a choice. You pretend you are. But, by trying to make it seem I have no other choice, than what you want me to see. And you're doing something to Piotr, aren't you?" Something shifts in her demeanor. "Let him go. Now. And leave me alone." If nothing else, Piotr does have a tremendous amount of physical willpower; life on a farm means long days of hard labor. Even so, Piotr can not remember his muscles ever feeling so tired. He manages to fight through and take two steps, but even that small feel seems Herculean to him. "Kitty! Do no worry about me! Just run! Run!!!" He looks over at the stranger that seems to be interceding. "Help her out of here, please!." The figure narrows the yellowish eyes, "He is a solider, as is that one," and she points toward Pete. "That one has blood on his hands. Stay away," the feminine voice warns. And that is when suddenly, something very, very bad happens. A purple armored figure comes running down the street. The figure is of good size all considered, though not as big as Piotr. "Get away from Nanny and the child!" The voice is booming, and he is very fast all considered as he charges Pete. Nanny then moves to grab at Kitty's hand again, her armor making odd sounds before she says, "Listen, they want you to become a soldier, to fight and die. We will protect you, so you do not have to fight and hurt others." Suddenly, Kitty is feeling tired. Not the same as Piotr, but sleepy. "Nanny will not let anyone hurt my precious Kitty, you are so very important to me." And now the action starts. Purple armored monster people. Er, person. Pete just has all the luck. "Petal, I'll save ya. But first..." Run! He sprints, away from the charging menace. He turns, and jumps backwards to keep his momentum. Throwing his hands out, there's a bunch of little points of orange light - tiny crystalline shards that glow zoom out in a volley towards the armored figure. It seems the fellow's a mutant, or has some strange device, or something. But then he lands, stumbles, and falls backwards, tumbling over himself. "Urgh!" So much for acrobatics. Kitty can't help it. She suddenly loses a bit of 'oomph' to her posture, a yawn issues forth, and her eyelids feel heavy. She forces herself to blink, a few times. "Mmmm?" She asks, in that distant, quiet sort of voice where someone is not-quite asleep, but neither are they fully awake. Somewhere in the between-worlds of each, rather. She looks at Nanny's hand in hers, feeling it. Feeling the weight of her limbs, that just want to curl up somewhere and go to sleep. Had that trick been employed a few moments ago, it might've worked better. But she knows the danger, now. Memory surfaces in her mind, screaming at her from some dream-time about the huge purple entity moving towards Pete. About Piotr's warnings. Lights glow about her, as Pete 'fires' something towards the huge purple entity. "No," she says, shaking her head. At first, the voice is quiet. She tries to force herself to wake up, "No. No." And, while she is tired, and she /feels/ it, there is at least something she can do. "Leave 'em alone," she pleads - or is that warns, in weary tones to Nanny. She fights the weariness. Forces herself to look at Piotr. The 'fight' between Pete, and Orphan Maker. And then? She becomes intangible. Slips away from Nanny's grip. And, with a breath inhaled, sinks straight into the street, feet first until she disappears from sight, completely. "Kitty!!!!" Piotr cries out the name of the girl as he lunges forward. With his muscles feelign in such bad shape, he falls several feet short of he as she phases into the ground. He looks up at the egg-shaped 'Nanny' and snarls. "Damn you! Why can you leave us all alone?!!" With a roar, he transforms, his skin becoming gleaming steel and his shirt shredding as he grows in height and width. A Colossus has been truly unleashed. Orphan-Maker, the purple armored fellow suddenly bellows when his armor gets scratched. "I just had this gifted to me!" He suddenly hits the ground in front of Pete, causing it to quake and rumble, making Pete regaining his feet far from easy. It did not even slow the strange fellow down much. "I will punish you for harming Nanny's gift to me," the warning dark and foreboding. "No!" It doesn't feel right. Just as Kitty's feet are sinking and the rest of her body is starting to become intangible she can hear Nanny say, "I didn't want to do this!" And suddenly Kitty is tasered! A taser was pulled from a brown pouch that is on Nanny's so-called egg waist. There is a brief moment of pain, and then Kitty is being pulled from the road as she solidifies. Blackness is consuming the poor girl at the overwhelming feeling of pain from the electro-shock treatment. "Orphan-Maker!" Suddenly the purple armored man lifts a hand and a massive shock wave is sent in Piotr's direction as Nanny drags the unconscious Kitty away down the street, trying to be as gentle as possible. Orphan-Maker booms out, "I will keep the two of you plenty occupied and show you why they call me the Orphan-Maker!" Laying unconscious, there's not much more Kitty can do! But she's going to be one mad Kitty, when she wakes up. Such overt methods of abduction are something Pete just can't abide. Particularly of young girls - that's just sinister! Getting a foothold is difficult as the ground rumbles and heaves beneath him, so he lays prone, but still reaches out with his hands. His fingers glow the color of molten metal, and out fly another volley of those little crystalline shards, directed towards the Nanny. "She's not up for adoption!" Really? Cheesy one-liners? But Pete's not going out without a fight. Those little shards will burn - they dissipate quickly enough, but they'll likely leave impressive searing marks in the Nanny's armor. Piotr stands up slowly. If he can't match Nanny and Orphan Maker for speed, there's still other ways he can fight. he picks up a piece of concrete rubble from nearby and flings it as hard as he can at Orphan-Maker; which in Piotr's case is pretty darn hard. Inhuman reflexes; Orphan-Maker is suddenly between Pete and the retreating Nanny with Kitty over one egg so-called shoulder. The blades scratch the paint but do not do much damage to the strange armor. A truly terrifying thing, especially when his arm lashes out and knocks the debris away as if it was nothing, sending a few smaller chunks right at Pete! "Weak. You cannot protect Kitty, and you have no right to make her fight. We will protect her from monsters like you." He truly believes what he is doing is right! Even with his voice warped from whatever he is talking through, it clearly comes through. Nanny says firmly, "Keep them distracted. They are still mutants; refrain from killing them if you can." She then starts to take Kitty into a car in a nearby alleyway, to load her in. Aw, hell, no. Pete isn't going to stand for this. He gets his footing, and takes forward at another run - even letting his frame get pelted with shattered concrete debris. His fingers continue to glow, this time sprouting long, thin blades that give off the slightest of distortion through the air as he charges, crouches, and jumps, jabbing both hands towards Orphan Maker's face, trying to sear his hotknives into that armor enough to blind the being. Poor, unconscious Kitty gets dragged. Stupid special tasers, attuned to her phasing molecular structure! Her body is lifeless, as she's taken to whatever 'protection' Nanny has to offer. Piotr continues making a valiant effort. He's still struggling under the effects of Nanny's mental command, but he's fighting towards the retreating forms as best as he can. It's slow going though. "Cowards! She's just a girl! Leave her alone!" Suddenly Pete's wrists are grabbed as he leaps forward and he feels his body going where he didn't command it to go! Right toward Piotr! "We are saving her, you fools!" But Orphan-Maker hears a call from Nanny and starts to run toward the car. It's a large thing, able to fit in the armored Orphan-Maker. But as he is about to enter the car he raises an arm and shoots out a high powered energy beam toward the two of you. It's strange how his suit just seems to morph weapons out of seeming solid metal. If this beam hits Pete dead on though....but Piotr will be able to protect him. Orphan-Maker slips in and suddenly the car is peeling out. It goes high speed down the road. Though the energy beam only leaves so much damage, and Pete may be able to look at the strange license plate....wait...isn't that a London license plate?! It's a matter of simple reflex for Piotr. Someone is in trouble, he moves to protect them. Still, it takes a great deal of effort for him to surge forward and put his body in between the energy blast and the man that was trying to help. The blast from Orphan maker connected and knocks the steel mutant backwards, digging up the pavement a bit but still not scratching Piotr's metal skin. As he finds himself grabbed and tossed, Pete's hotknives fizzle out. He hits the ground on his back, hard, beside the giant metal man. His ears are ringing. Everything is moving in slow motion. He sees Orphan Maker get into the car. He sees the license plate, and gets the number into his memory. Its from London. How bizarre is that? There's a large energy blast coming straight for him, but some giant of a savior take the attack like a real trooper, getting nudged back in the process. Pete's out of breath, dazed, and very bruised. "...Ow." Suddenly, Piotr is able to move without any problems, and the car is turning around a corner in the far distance. They are gone from view. This leaves two very troubled individuals alone as someone down the street already steps out of a shop, calling back, "Thank you for all your help!" The street seems to start coming alive again. Article: MRM: 2010-07-23 - Mutant Sighting in North Salem